List of symbols
Symbol redirects here, for the Son of King Piccolo see Cymbal The following is a complete list of both the Kanjis and the various Symbols that appear in the Dragon Ball series. Master Roshi Kanji Master Roshi's kanji, meaning Kame, translating to Turtle, is the kanji that all of those trained under Master Roshi are given to wear after completing their training. This kanji is a patch worn on the top right side of the uniform, and on a much larger patch on the back. Users * Roshi * Goku (after his training) * Krillin (after his training) * Yamcha (after his training) Son Family Kanji Goku's family kanji, standing for the families last name ('''Son' Goku). Gohan wears this patch in early Dragon Ball Z as a large patch on the front of his outfit. Users * Gohan (as a child) Kami Kanji Kami's kanji, meaning ''Shin, which stands for God or Guardian. Kami wears this patch on the front of his robes, and is stitched in. During The Return of Cooler, Dende is briefly shown wearing Kami's old outfit. However, during the manga or main series, he never does. Users * Kami (before he fuses with Piccolo) * Dende (Return of Cooler movie only) Ox King Kanji Ox King's kanji, meaning Ox or Cow. Ox King wears this kanji on his hat through out the series. Users * Ox King King Kai Kanji King Kai's kanji, meaning World King. King Kai wears this kanji on a large, round patch on the front of his uniform. When Goku dons it, he wears it only on the back of his uniform, keeping the Master Roshi kanji on the top right of the front of his uniform. Users * King Kai * Goku (after his training) * All other Kai's * Yamcha (during Cell Saga) Grand Kai Kanji Grand Kai kanji, meaning Dai, which translates to Grand. This kanji is worn by Grand Kai on both his uniform and hat. Users * Grand Kai Yamcha Kanji Yamcha's kanji, meaning Lok, translating to Happiness. During early Dragon Ball, Yamcha dons this kanji on the front of his uniform until he meets and trains under Master Roshi. Users * Yamcha (before Roshi's training) Gohan Kanji Gohan kanji, meaning Han, which translates to meal or boiled rice. Future Gohan, the alternate timeline counterpart of Gohan dons this kanji as a large patch on his back. Users * Future Gohan Royal Saiyan Symbol The Saiyan Royal Family symbol, worn by those of Saiyan royal blood. This symbol appears painted into the armor that is worn by King Vegeta and his son, Vegeta. Users * King Vegeta * Vegeta (seen with it as a child, during Bardock: The Father of Goku and various flashbacks) Piccolo Daimao Kanji King Piccolo's kanji, meaning Ma, which translates to Evil or Demonic. King Piccolo wears this kanji on the front of his uniform, as does Piccolo Jr. as a young child. Piccolo also gives Gohan this kanji while under his training. Users * King Piccolo * Piccolo (as a child) * Gohan (as a young child training under Piccolo) Tao Kanji General Tao's kanji, meaning Saat, which translates to Kill You. Tao wears this kanji on the front of his uniform, as well as on the back, only it is spelled out in full English on the back. Users * Tao Crane Kanji Crane kanji, meaning Hok, which translates to Crane. Master Shen wears this kanji on the front of his uniform, as do Tien and Chiaotzu before becoming Z Fighters. Users * Master Shen * Tien Shinhan * Chiaotzu Pilaf Kanji ‎ Pilaf Kanji, meaning Pilav, translating to rice dish or meal. This kanji is worn by Emperor Pilaf as a large front patch. Users * Emperor Pilaf Chiaotzu Kanji ‎ Chiaotzu Kanji, meaning Chao. Chiaotzu wears this kanji as a large patch on the front, but removes it by the start of Dragonball Z Users * Chiaotzu Monster Carrot Kanji Monster Carrot Kanji, meaning Toninjinka, which translates to carrot. Monster Carrot wears this kanji as a large patch on the front of his uniform. Users * Monster Carrot * Monster Carrot's Minions Red Ribbon Army Symbol The Red Ribbon Army symbol, worn by all members. Most members don this symbol on their uniform as small patches. The androids created by Dr. Gero are seen with the patch located on their apparel. Users * Commander Red * Staff Officer Black * General Blue * Many soldiers and workers * Android 17(During the Androids saga) * Android 18(During the Androids saga) * Android 16 * Dr. Gero * Android 19 * Android 13 * Android 14 * Android 15 * Hell Fighter 17 * Super 17 Garlic Jr. Symbol Garlic Jr.'s symbol, which is an image of a yellow castle, possibly showing the connection to his father's attempt at gaining the throne as Guardian of Earth. Garlic Jr. wears this as a large patch on the front of his uniform. Users * Garlic Jr. Ginyu Force Symbol Ginyu Special Corps Logo, worn by all members of the Ginyu Force. Each member dons the symbol on the top right corner of their armor's chest plate. Users * Captain Ginyu * Jeice * Burter * Recoome * Guldo Cooler's Armored Squadron Symbol Cooler's Armored Squadron Symbol, worn by Cooler's three top henchmen, Salza, Neiz, and Doore. This symbol is worn on different parts of the warriors' battle armor. Users * Salza * Neiz * Doore Capsule Corporation Symbol Capsule Corporation logo, used as the businesses logo as well as on clothes. Future Trunks wears the logo as a small patch on the top of his right arm. Users * Future Trunks * Android 16 (after being repaired by Bulma and Dr. Briefs ) Majin Symbol ‎ Majin Symbol, the symbol used by Babidi that shows control over subjects such as Dabura. This symbol appears on the controlled person's head (or chest) as a large M. Users * Spopovich * Yamu * Dabura * Pui Pui * Yakon * Vegeta (under Babidi's control) * Majin Buu (seen on his apparel) * Bibidi * Frieza{what-if scenario} * Cell{what-if scenario} Gurumes Symbol This is the symbol used by Gurumes henchmen as seen on their upper left suit. Users * Raven * Major Domo Mutaito Kanji Mutaito kanji, the symbol worn by those trained under Master Mutaito. Users * Mutaito * Master Roshi * Master Shen * Members of the Mutaito school. Category:Lists Category:Clothing